


I just wanted breakfast

by BayarealivingUSA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayarealivingUSA/pseuds/BayarealivingUSA
Summary: Aziraphale wanted breakfast at a new place, but Crowley has other plans. Then things get weird.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 68





	I just wanted breakfast

Crowley slipped on his cozy black knitted sweater, the one that Aziraphale bought him just for the cold season. He crossed his arms trying to keep warm as he waited by the entrance to their cottage.

"Hurry it up angel!" Shouted Crowley. He would rather be in bed on his phone. Warm and cozy with the thermal blanket and a glass of wine. But his better half yanked the bed sheets and declared breakfast for two at a new diner. Agitation seeped into his bones, "let's go already! You're the one that was ssooo eager to go to breakfassst! Ya rushed me outta bed!"

"Just a tick dear!" Aziraphale shouted back from the bedroom. He rustled up his clothes and rushed out, "all ready! We can leave now."

Aziraphale was wrapped up in a cozy tan sweater and his trench coat with a tartan scarf. He held Crowley's red scarf in his hands. Crowley maneuvered a bit so Aziraphale could wrap the garment around his neck.

…

At the diner where it was warm. Crowley relaxed with fingers, wrapped around his cup of coffee. He watches as Aziraphale measures his cream and sugar into his coffee. Always willing to work at it until it tasted right.

"Was it really necessary to arrive here so early, on a cold morning like this?" Asked Crowley.

"I want that cold feeling you get when you want something warm to hit the spot," replied Aziraphale with a bright smile. 

"Yeah…" Crowley responded as he consider saying more,"ya know what would really hit the spot?"

"Um, no. What would that be?"

"Ssseeexxx," hissed Crowley. He slipped his foot out of his shoe and pressed it against Aziraphale's groin.

"A-ah!" Aziraphale cried out as he nearly jumped out of his seat. A few patrons looked in their direction, most looked away, but a couple closets to them whispered. Aziraphale glared hard at the demon. He spoke in a hushed tone,"don't you dare start with your demonic antics!"

"Why not? It's fun,"

"Ah. Stop it this instant-oh dear!"

"But you like it," whispered Crowley as he took the angel's hands in his own. He rubbed his thumbs over Aziraphale's knuckles. Meanwhile, under the table his foot worked harder at the hard bulge, trying to get the angel wet through his trousers. He smirked and added, "I think you want me to keep going. You're making the most delicious expressions."

"Cr-Crowley,"

Crowley bit his lip with a smirk. He liked how Aziraphale's face twisted with pleasure. He could tell the angel was close and a thrill went through him. 

Aziraphale twitched as he came. He bit his lip and whimpered into his throat. Cum wet his trousers, seeping through the fabric, and wetting Crowley's sock much to the demon's delight.

"Let's go home," declared Crowley, fully excited now.

"But what about breakfast," Aziraphale asked nearly out of breath.

"Seriously?! We'll just place the order to go!"

…

Back at the cottage, Crowley kissed Aziraphale's ears as he started removing their clothes. Aziraphale was busy trying to place breakfast on their plates.

"Forget the meal angel," whined Crowley, "I just want to suck and fuck."

"Watch your language" Aziraphale sounded indignant, but the blush and the small smile he couldn't hide convinced the snek otherwise.

"Ain't that some sort of oxymoron? Wait, nevermind! I just want your lips,"

"And I wanted breakfast,"

Crowley had enough of the angel's stubbornness. As a demon he prided himself on his ability to temp humans into making trouble. He spun Aziraphale around by the shoulders and looked into his eyes through his shades.

Aziraphale was spun suddenly by his friend and he smiled upon seeing his face. His hands automatically lifted Crowley's shades off his face so they could see eye to eye. There was a strange sense of honesty in Crowley's snakes eyes the Aziraphale liked to use to his advantage. Always with good intentions of course.

Crowley leaned forward, his nose still cold from the crisp morning air, pressed against Aziraphale's cheek. He pushed their lips together, a spark of static zapped them both causing the pair to pull apart. Crowley growled at the sudden pain.

Aziraphale rubbed his lips together. How odd? That has never happened before, and they have shared plenty of kisses where no one was zapped. Perhaps it was nothing more than Murphy's law. With that in mind, Aziraphale smiled once again. He could see how much Crowley longed for him. A painful ache gripped his chest and he had to breath to ease the pain. His eyes gazed towards the demon's lips.

Crowley leaned forward again. He captured the angel's lips in a wet kiss this time. He groaned. Aziraphale kissed back just the way he liked it and now Crowley needed to get to a wall.

Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss.

"We should eat first. I can't do more on an empty stomach,"

"You're killing me angel,"

"You can wait twenty minutes,"

"You have five minutes,"

"... Fine! Challenge accepted!"

…

The challenge was won and to the winner goes the spoils.

Crowley was kneeling on top of a pillow in front of Aziraphale. He had pulled off his clothing and turned up the heater. Comfortably warm he continued to suck on the cock in his mouth.

Aziraphale finally kicked off his clothing. Clothing that was starting to become loose with all the current 'exercise' he was getting from Crowley.

"Ah! Your mouth is delightful," Aziraphale complimented.

"Hmmgg,"

"Hah! Crowley!"

"Hmmnn,"

"Stop talking or I'll ah!-"

Aziraphale came and Crowley swallowed. The angel panted against their bedroom wall. The demon licked his lips and savored the taste of lust.

"You wily serpent. Hah… you should take me now," Aziraphale breathed words of consent, "I give you permission to have sex with me."

"And I give you permission to wrecked my entire body," Crowley said after standing up. He lifted his leg around Aziraphale's waist. He willed both genders, 'double the fun,' thought Crowley. He smirked and said, "don't hold back babe."

Blushing, Aziraphale nodded in agreement. He felt Crowley's member press against his stomach, it was leaking hot precome. Soon he felt the folds of Crowley's vagina kiss the tip of his own hot member. With a whine, Aziraphale thrusted up into the wet heat of his companion.

"Ah!" Aziraphale moaned.

"Yesss! Ah! Fuck!" Crowley moaned.

Aziraphale pressed Crowley against the wall. He gripped the demon's thighs and held them up as he thrusted into him. Crowley was surprisingly soft and he smelled amazing during sex. Aziraphale's eyes clouded with lust as his hips moved quickly, their skin smacking.

Crowley didn't hold back his voice. He moaned loudly, unashamed as he held tightly onto the angel. Gushes of hot fluid dripped onto the floor by Aziraphale's feet.

"More angel! Hah! Ah! I need more!" 

Aziraphale grabbed hold of Crowley's hard member and pumped it. He switched direction of his thrusts and was very pleased to have found the right spot.

Overwhelmed by stimulation, Crowley curled his toes and bit into Aziraphale's shoulder as the rush of orgasmic pleasure shot up his spine and somehow ended up in his dick. He came hard, his vagina squeezing and sucking for the angel's cum.

Aziraphale cried out his partners name as he came. His hips circled as he emptied himself into the demon's womb.

"Ah! I think I-I might come again," whined Crowley. He circled his hips chasing a second orgasm. It was light compared to the first one, but it felt just as amazing. More come leaked from his already weeping cock.

Panting, Aziraphale lowered Crowley to his feet. He had to help him over to bed where they both lied down for a bit. Their skin began to cool. Crowley shivered and moved on his side to tuck himself into Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Why is sex so much fun when it's with you?"

"I suppose it has something to do with our corporations. Plus the effort it takes to do such an act," replied Aziraphale.

"I get that, but I meant more of the um, you part," 

"Well then that case, it would be because you like me?"

"I really like you,"

"Oh, good! I really like you too," beamed the angel. He wrapped his arms around Crowley and squeezed him tight as if saying "I really really like you."

They both smiled and fell asleep. Crowley fell deeper into his sleep than his partner, but that was ok. He knew his angel wouldn't mind.

…

Over a year later, Crowley finally woke up from his sleep feeling sore and lethargic. He stretched his arms with a big yawn before groaning out of bed.

"Ow," groaned Crowley. His body felt really sore by his groin area. Like he had been fucked hard enough to feel it for weeks. That wasn't right though. He was still able to walk and he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He noticed his nipples were sore and wet. He glared at his reflection on the coffee pot and asked, "what the hell happened to me!?"

"You're awake! What glorious news," Aziraphale called from the living room. Overjoyed to see Crowley awake after so long, he hugged him tightly saying, "oh how I missed you!"

Crowley automatically hugged back. He breathed in Aziraphale scent and noticed something was off.

"If I had known this is the kind of reception I was to receive, I would've gotten up sooner,"

"You say the sweetest things," Aziraphale said, eyes a shimmering blue behind tired eyelids.

"You look exhausted Aziraphale," Crowley brushed the angel's hair with his fingers, " and you smell differently. How long have I been asleep?"

"About 19 months dear,"

"What? Uh? What's happened since then?"

"Oh dear… This news is not for the faint of heart,"

"Huh??"

"Have a seat my dear. While I fetch Raphael," Aziraphale pulled up a chair for Crowley before leaving into the study room.

"Who?"

A terrible feeling went through Crowley, it prickled the skin of his face and the back of his neck with a cold realisation. He shot up and ran into the bathroom.

Aziraphale returned to the kitchen holding Raphael. A genderless, strawberry blond baby with eyes like emeralds. A look of disinterest on their little face having found no humor in being pulled from his nap. And they happen to a big fan of naps.

"Crowley? Where have you gone?!" Cried out Aziraphale. He looked around the living room. He turned to search in the bedroom, but stopped at the sight of Crowley. He braced himself and said with a cherrie tilt, "there you are me ole mate! Oh um, look! I'd like for you to meet your, well, our," he chuckles, "um child."

Crowley stares silently. Reptilian eyes glaring in Aziraphale's direction.

"Say hello dear boy," Aziraphale grabs the baby's arm and waves the small limb. He imitates, poorly, a child's voice, "hello!"

Aziraphale laughs softly.

"Is this a joke?"

"I'm not a comedian Crowley. That was my best at an impression," the angel whined.

"No! Not that! That!" 

Crowley points accusingly at the baby. Aziraphale frowns softly.

"I 'knocked you up' as they say, the last time we had," Aziraphale glanced at the baby before whispering, "sex."

"I need a drink,"

"I'll get you that drink dear," said Aziraphale as he lowered the baby onto the floor and left for the liquor cabinet in the study room.

"Ya just gonna leave it here?" Crowley asked after his angel. He frowned and crossed his arms as he regarded his new found 'situation'.

"Gah?"

"So I gave you life huh? That means you owe me one," Crowley said as his posture shifted. He began to relax as his mind processed everything, although he was still mad. After a moment he inhaled and exhaled, "where is Aziraphale?"

"Uh,"

"Where's your poppa?"

"..."

"Are you a snake like me by chance?"

"Mm…"

They looked at each other. Crowley noticed a twinkle in the baby's eyes that gave him the shivers.

"Crowley,"

"Gaaahhh!!"

Aziraphale's voice came from over Crowley's shoulder unexpectedly. Crowley jumped a foot into the air before spinning around to face the angel and a glass of brandy. Aziraphale reached out and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to give you such a freight,"

"It's alright angel. I'm just a bit on edge, that's all," Crowley said as he returned the hug quickly. His interest was drawn towards his drink which he down quickly. Feeling better he said, "babies creep me out Aziraphale and I like creepy... I like us! I just didn't think I would…"

"Oh Crowley. My Crowley! It's fine to be scared. I was scared too. All alone mind you," Aziraphale said with a distant look in his eyes. He blinked and returned to earth asking, "where is Raphael?"

"They're here. Why the name Raphael?"

"I just don't have the same level of creativity you do, dear. I removed the first part of my name, which I figured would be simple and easy to remember,"

"Very sensible of you,"

"Thank you," Aziraphale beamed. Crowley smiled back. They gravitated towards one another while looking into each other's eyes. Their lips met and Aziraphale groaned.

"I want you," whispered Crowley.

"Crowley, dear, the baby,"

"What baby?"

"..."

"Oh right! That baby…. Where is that baby?..."

They looked around for the baby. Aziraphale sighes harshly. He sat down on the sofa and reached for the closest book. Crowley looked at him confused.

"Aren't you worried about where they've gone?"

"I was but then I found them. They are still in this room. See if you can find them?"

Crowley's frowned and pouted. He opened his senses, and flicked out his tongue. He froze when for a moment, then he slowly tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"They're going to fall! Aren't you worried?" Crowley asked as he pulled the lazy boy to right spot. He climbs up and snatches the baby, holding them in his arms for the first time.

"Aw how sweet~"

"What if their head splits open?" Crowley shouts.

"Relax. They're very 'sturdy',"

"They're not a table Aziraphale!"

"It's so good to have you here with me, dear. I'm in need of a break. And look at you, already doing a marvelous job at parenting," Aziraphale smiled. He opened his book and Crowley knew that was the end of the conversation.

"Bastard," whispered Crowley.

…

Child raising was easy for humans, with human children. Ethereal children were not easy to raise. Not when it rained when they cried.

"I just saw a flash of lightning," Crowley told Aziraphale as he attempted to rock Raphael to sleep.

"I can hear the thunder now," he held a bottle of warm formula for the baby, "let's get tapas after this,"

"There's a place that makes terrible alcohol drinks, but their appetizers are fantastic,"

After they finally put the baby to bed. They snuck out for tapas. The bently hit a huge puddle at fast speeds splashing pedestrians. Crowley laughed.

"It feels good to be back on the road!"

"Don't discorporate us!"

"We're going to eat in this car,"

"Really? Why?"

"We're going to get nice and sauced in this car and then we're fucking!"

Aziraphale braced himself in the car. His dick twitch at the thought of car sex. He placed one hand on Crowley's thigh and squeezed for a brief second before grabbing the seat for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like mpreg clichés and smut


End file.
